Demeanor?
by mukurin
Summary: She always was willing to push him to such limits... Gil x Angela. ONESHOT


** Demeanor?**

* * *

**I love Gill and Angela's love-hate relationship. This is my first oneshot, so it's not very good.**

**This may contain Engrish because Muku's not very good at English, mostly in writing stories, if, sorry for inconvenience.**

**Gill maybe (most likely) out of character, but a girl can dream~**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon!

Enjoy~

* * *

Gill hated her.

He hated that stupid farmer Angela, always so annoyingly perky, loud, and did he mention stupid? Short brown hair in a boyish hairstyle, innocent, cute brown eyes, she had that attitude that had made people _think_ she was a sweet person. Argh, not cute, it was just an expression, I meant _evil._

She had always came to see Elli, and of course, Gill was always pulled into one of their conversations.

Goddess, did that woman _ever_ shut up? It was even more annoying when she was with Luke-- don't get me wrong, he was not jealous- But their voices combined were…

Like the apocalypses.

"Ugh." Gill muttered, running a hand through his hair, _Why am I thinking about that? _He sighed as he got back to sorting through papers.

"Are you alright Gill?" Elli asked, smiling.

"It's none of your concern," Gill bluntly replied.

Elli had looked offended, but slightly turned her head away. _Um,_ she thought, scratching her head nervously, _Where's Angela?? _she had cried in her head, if the friendly farmer had been around, it'd lighten the atmosphere and make things less uncomfortable.

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock._

Awkward.

The door opens up and Angela walks through, smiling.

"Hi Elli! Hi Gill!" she greeted.

"Angela, Thank goodness!… I-I mean- Hi Angie!" Elli smiled in relief.

_Saved._

Gill's expressionless face turned into a scowl, "Oh… It's _you._"

Angela, not noticing the boy's sarcasm, smiled saying, "Yup! How are you, Gill-Gill?" Ooh, that happy demeanor didn't fool him!

"Hmph." Gill grunted in response.

"Aww! Is Gill-Gill being _grumpy?_" Ugh. Annoying girl.

She was up to something wasn't she? Gill had to watch his back.

"_Gill-Gill?_" What the heck?

"It's your name, silly!"

"No it's not."

"Of course it's not, it's your new _nick_name!"Angela had always had a way to create mind games, didn't she?

"I don't want a nickname." Gill responded, his scowl deepening.

"B-but…" Angela was speechless, poking her fingers simultaneously.

"Gill, apologize to Angela…?" Elli had asked, hopefully.

"What for, this girl's an idiot."

Angela's eyes widened in mile surprise, "You know, Gill," Angela blandly said, it had made Gill confused because she had dropped the nickname, "You're an idiot too if you call someone an idiot."

_Crack._

A pen in the blonde's hand snapped, that was the last straw.

Gill coolly stood up, and passed Angela to the door, bumping her shoulder in the process.

_Ow_, Angela thought.

He just left like that.

Elli's eyes were wide as she witnessed the scene.

"Oh my…" she whispered.

Angela felt guilty, _Did I hurt his feelings? He must hate me even more now…_

She had decided that she would follow Gill and apologize for what she had said and will most likely say in the future.

Angela quickly walked out, a call from Elli unheard.

"WAIT!"

… She looked at the stacks of paperwork, "Uh… At least someone help me…"

"Gill!" Angela called out, but was still ignored.

Angela blushed slightly, this called for drastic measures. She slowly charged and jump with all her might, and hugged his back, causing them to fall.

(**AN**: Glomp?)

"Oof!"

Brown stared into blue, only inches apart, Both turned flustered and Angela quickly got off of him. "I-I'm sorry Gill, I didn't mean to!!" _He hates me! He hates me! _Gill slowly got up, not saying a word.

Angela closed her eyes, shielding herself from _the _cold glare she was expecting.

"… I'm sorry," Gill muttered, looking at the ground in embarrassment.

Her eyes widened, "W…what?" It didn't seem _natural_ for Gill to act in such a way.

"You're right, I am an idiot, I overreacted when you called me that, and I always insult you." Gill flushed in a deep red, it seemed to hurt his pride for admitting defeat.

"You don't hate me?" Angela asked in confusion.

Gill was surprised, she thought he hated her?

"_You don't hate me?"_ she had asked that in such an innocent tone, she really thought he hated her, it surprisingly made his heart pang at the thought.

_Why do I feel like this…? _Gill pondered.

"You're not stupid either!" Angela continued, bowing to him slightly, she felt embarrassed and felt that it was if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"I just…I don't know! I just responded in a way that probably hurt your feelings! I'm really sorry, I really am!" she said in a whispery tone, tears coming out of the corners of Angela's eyes.

Gill continued to ponder his feelings for the farmer, he didn't hate her, he couldn't bring himself to.

Angela suddenly felt lips on hers, her eye wide. "I don't hate you, Angela." Gill said, smiling slightly at her. No more denying.

She sniffled slightly, blushing. "Y-you don't?"

"After that, couldn't you tell?" he whispered, his cheeks going red.

Angela was quiet, her hands twitched slightly, tempted to hug Gill.

And she did.

Gill hugged her back, hiding his smile that has only been seen by her.

"I love you…" she whispered.

"I love you too." Gill replied.

…

"Gill, could you smile again? For meeee?" Angela asked, smiling.

Gill flushed in embarrassment.

"I-I didn't smile!"

* * *

**End~**

_So sappy and cute… At least that's what I think._

_Please Review and thank you for reading!_

~ 涼子


End file.
